


A Good Cleaning.

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel being very happy/annoyed, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian being the devil he is, Shota, guise of a good cleaning, handjobs, that bathtub has seen shit, tumblr anon prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil is up to his old shenanigans again, and this time, it deals with the boy in the bathtub, during bath time.<br/>This is a prompt i received on tumblr, which read:<br/>"Would you write about Sebastian getting Ciel off in the bath under the guise of 'a good cleaning'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cleaning.

“ _Ah..a-ah..! N-no no-not-Oh! There! AH! Y-you said! Oof! Not in her-here..!_ ” The boy panted, his toes curling as he pushed his back against Sebastian’s chest as the butler bent down and over the tub, the soft, wet hair was a mess, from his constant throwing his his about in pleasure most likely, and it made the devil that loomed over him smirk.

A hand under the water, ungloved and stroking the younger males erection as Ciel hid his burning face into the demons neck. “ _A-ah! N-no….D-don’t…-Oh!_ ” “ _Don’t do what, Young Master? Hmm? Don’t stop?_ ” Sebastian whispered, a slight chuckle left him and he placed a kiss ontop the boys head as his little Earl's breath had became ragged.

In all honesty, Sebastian **was** obeying a order from Ciel, he had asked for a ** _'interesting bath, in whatever way possible.'_**  
And can you truly blame the demon for wanting to bring those sweet sounds from his little lord?  
I think not.

“S-se-sebastia-Ah!” A small arch of his back and Ciel cocks head was touched and rubbed and more and more moans poured from his pink lips, causing even the devil to lick his own, How wanton he sounded when he came close to the edge, how his boy convulsed and moved, all from a simple hand, or even better, the devils own length inside the boy.  
Ciel was shuddering and shaking, suddenly biting his bottom lip and his hands came up from the steaming water and grabbed onto the wool coat of his butlers.

“Ah! M-more!” He panted, no pleading in his voice, and oh the **Devil** was ever so happy to respond to the boys call, and so, his hand sped up, which made the Earls hips buck up as he neared his end. But Sebastian desired the boy to do something for him, so he stilled his hand, licking at the boys ear and purred, “Say my name, My Lord..Say it..” The demon prompted, a thumb rubbing over the tip of the boys cock and made him gasp.  
It took him a moment, but with another, slow and torturous rub from the circling thumb, The boy was happy to comply.  
“ _ **S-sebastian..Se-seba-Ah!-stian!**_ ”   
“Louder…say it.”   
“S-sebastian! Sebastian! Ah!” Ciel panted, his head lolling to the side and he shook from his pleasure, his hands clutching at the coat, and he watched the hand rise from the water, his own pleasure still on the butlers hand until the devil dipped his hand back in the water, and washed it away, pulling the boy(Whom was still panting from the orgasm he just had) and started to drain out the water in the tub.

“Sebastian..Why in the world did you do that to me?” Ciel asked, siting still as new hot water slowly filled the bathtub. “Well My Lord..It was all for making sure you were good and clean.” Sebastian smirked at the boy, enjoying as his face turned pink..and not from the water.  
“Whatever…Just wash me already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short and sweet, but i still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
